Pourquoi es-tu un mec !
by Sakura-chan08
Summary: Sasuke a un coup de foudre pour une dénommée Naruto mais il apprend vite qu'enfaite c'est garçon. Il est perdu, surtout qu'il n'arrive jamais à dire non au blond.
1. Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle

_Rating : K+ (yaoi)_

 _Couples : Sasunaru et Sasusaku._

 _Résumé : Sasuke a un coup de foudre pour une dénommé Naruto mais il apprend vite qu'enfaite c'est garçon, ce qui le rendit totalement perdu dans ces sentiments._

 _Bon c'est ma toute première fanfiction et je doute qu'elle soit excellente mais j'avais envie de me lancé. Désolé mais vraiment désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, je suis assez jeune et en plus l'orthographe n'est pas mon point fort._

 _En espérant tout de même que ce premier chapitre (assez court) vous plaira._

* * *

Je me levé à 9h30 comme tous les samedis, pour allais faire mon jogging comme d'habitude après avoir déjeuner et mettre habillé.

\- J'y vais à plus tard

Je courais tranquillement le long du fleuve qui longé la ville de Konoha. En m'arrêtant pour boire un coup, je vis une jeune fille avec deux jolie couettes blonde qui portait un uniforme bleu claire que je reconnu comme celui de mon lycée mais que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle devait sûrement être nouvelle, je la trouva très jolie. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu océan à se perdre dedans, j'eus le coup de foudre. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivais.

Toute la nuit je repensa à cette mystérieuse blonde aux yeux bleus.

Le lendemain je me leva au aurore, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit , j'avais pensé à elle toute la nuit. Je vais sûrement la revoir aujourd'hui vu qu'elle avait l'uniforme de mon lycée, j'espérais qu'elle soit dans ma classe.

Sur la route qui me mené au lycée je croisai des amis à moi dont Neji mon meilleur ami et sa cousine Hinata, je vis aussi Shikamaru et Temari qui formés un beau couple mais dès qu'on leur disais ils partaient au quart de tour. Il me tardé de revoir la belle blonde.

En entrant dans la classe je vis que beaucoup d'élèves étaient arrivés même si ils y en manquer encore. La cloche sonna annonçant le début des cours mais comme part hasard Kakashi-Sensei était en retard.

\- Le jour où il arrivera à l'heure les p-

\- Bonjour les enfants désolé d'arriver en retard en faite une ville da-

\- C'est bon Kakashi-Sensei on sait on sait, intervient Sakura une des filles de la classe.

Kakashi-Sensei était notre prof principal, il était très étrange car il possédé un masque sur son visage, il y avait une rumeur qui courais comme quoi il aurait un visage horrible dessous mais bon ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

\- Bon je vais vous présentez une nouvelle élève, entre donc.

Ne me dis pas que c'est elle, pense-je.

Une jeune fille qui porté deux couettes blonde avec trois cicatrices sur chaque joues entra dans la classe, à se moment là tout le monde paru émerveillé tellement elle était belle.

\- Enchanté de vous connaître je suis Naruto Uzamaki je viens du pays d'Uzushio, j'ai déménagé car mon père va devenir le maire de ce village, j'espère bien m'entendre avec vous.

C'est elle, c'est elle, mon dieu qu'elle est belle, pense-je.

\- Ah oui j'allais oublié un truc je suis un garçon.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Fille ou Garçon

_Bonjour, bonjour comme j'ai assez d'avance sur cette fanfiction je me permet de poster le chapitre 2 maintenant. Il est un peu plus le long que le 1 mais pas non plus énorme._

 _Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

A ce moment là il eut un blanc de surprise, certains paraissaient dégoûté, d'autre rigolèrent n'y croyant sans doute pas.

Quant à moi je n'y croyais pas pourtant elle ( ou il du coup) avait l'air sérieux, non c'est impossible ça peux pas être un mec elles est trop belle pour en être un et puis je peux pas être tomber amoureux d'un mec !

\- Bon Naruto-kun tu ira t'asseoir derrière Sasuke-kun c'est le grand brun là derrière, déclara Kakashi-Sensei visiblement pas choqué du tout.

\- Merci Sensei.

Elle enfin il se rapprocha de moi et me salua ce que je fis aussi, il avait du remarqué que je ne le regardais pas dans les yeux, j'étais mal à l'aise voir en colère .

Putain, c'est un mec faut que j'arrête là, pense-je.

Pendant tout le cours je ne faisais que pensé à ce mec, certains choses m'intriguais surtout pourquoi il était habillé en fille peut-être tout simplement qu'il était gay ou alors il était obligé de faire pour un raison. Mon imagination examinai plein de possibilité plus bizarre les unes que les autres.

A la fin du cours toutes les filles étaient braqué sur lui, sûrement pour lui posé les questions qui me troublais.

Je ne savais pas si je devais parler de mon problème à Neji après tout c'était son meilleur ami mais bon si sa se trouve il allait se moquer alors je préfère ne rien dire.

Enfaites j'irais en parlé à Shikamaru à la pause déjeuner lui au moins il ne me jugeras pas.

\- Bon on a Physique avec Orochimaru-Sensei là ?

\- Oui malheureusement, répondit Neji pas du tout emballé.

\- Dite les mecs c'est qu'elle salle ? Demanda Naruto.

Il m'a fait peur, visiblement à Neji aussi. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'aimé. De toute façon Neji est plutôt coincé pour ce genre de chose d'un autre côté il vit dans une famille très stricte.

C'est la salle E102 , répondis-je gêné.

Merci Sasuke, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Après que les cours du matin soit finis, j'allai voir Shikamaru qui c'était posé sur le toît pour être seul et tranquille car son meilleur ami Chôji était malade. (sûrement parce qu'il a trop bouffé ^^)

\- Que me veux-tu Uchiha ? Questionna Shikamaru.

\- Je voudrais te parlé d'un truc et que tu me dise ton avis , répondis-je.

\- C'est au sujet du nouveau, je me trompe ?

\- Bravo, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi l'intello.

\- Bon je t'écoute Uchiha, dit Shikamaru qui commencer à s'impatientait.

\- Enfaite j'ai vu Naruto se week-end en faisant mon jogging et j'ai comment dire … eu un coup de foudre.

\- Et ?

\- Et voila quoi j'apprends que c'est un mec je suis dégoûté , répondit-je las.

\- Et alors c'est pas grave que ça soit un mec, répondit Shikamaru en mangeant son Bento.

\- Mais si tu te rends pas compte, je peux pas aimé un mec, mes parents ne voudrons jamais et puis moi j'ai pas envie ça me dérange pas pour les autres mais pas moi, merde !

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Uchiha je te donne juste un conseil, si tu veux l'oublier je te conseil de sortir avec fille ça te changera les idées.

Après ça je le remerciai et partis mangé mon Bento ailleurs, pendant tout le repas je ne faisais que repensé à ce que Shikamaru avait dit, mais si je devais sortir avec une fille laquelle ?

Puis d'un coup je trouva la réponse. Mais oui ! Elle ira très bien celle là.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bon choix ?

_Salut, pour les prochains chapitres je mettrais plus de temps à les sortir car je vais essayer de les rallonger et de corrigé le maximum de fautes._

 _Merci à , Niak et Guest pour leurs Reviws._

 _Encore désolé pour les fautes. Gomen ^^_

* * *

La cloche venait de sonné annonça que les cours allaient reprendre. Dans le couloir j'aperçus Naruto accompagné de Sakura et Ino, c'est à ce moment là que je me décida d'agir.

\- Salut Sakura tu peux venir une minute ?

Elle paru très surpris de ma demande mais semblais très heureuse aussi.

Avec plaisir Sasuke-kun, me répondit-elle avec joie.

Je l'emmena dans un coin et lui demanda de sortir avec moi. Elle me regarda comme pour me dire si c'était bien la réalité ou pas. Quant elle fut sur que c'était vrai, elle accepta bien évidemment. Toute heureuse elle se dépêcha d'aller annoncée la nouvelle à ses amies. Ce n'est pas que je détestais Sakura mais quand je lui est demandé de sortir avec moi j'eus un pincement au coeur comme pour me dire que je me trompais.

Naruto me vit et me fit un grand sourire ce qui me fis rougir. Je suis pas sortis, pense-je.

Est-ce que je venais de faire le bon choix ? Je ne savais pas mais nous verrons bien où tout ça vas nous mener.

On avais cours d'art plastique avec Sasori-Sensei et bien sur il nous demanda de faire le portrait de la personne d'à côté et c'était Naruto qui y était. Sa voulais dire que je devrais le regarder pendant toute l'heure, une heure entière ! Je vis Shikamaru me regardait avec sourire moqueur ce qui m'énerva plus qu'autre chose.

\- Dit Sasuke peux-tu bouger un peu je te vois pas bien, demanda poliment Naruto.

Je répondis en bégayant un petit oui, j'avais un peu de mal à parler naturellement avec lui.

Putain faut que j'arrête je sors avec Sakura maintenant.

\- Ça va Sasuke tu fais une drôle de tête, ça te dérange de me dessinais ?

\- Non pourquoi , dit-je avec un air mécontent.

\- Ça m'arrivent souvent que les gens ne m'aiment pas, surtout des garçons.

\- Parce que tu te travesti ?

\- Oui et quant plus je suis bi, répondit Naruto avec un ton triste.

\- Pourquoi tu t'habille en fille enfaite ?

\- Je me sens mieux, c'est plus facile de communiquer, tu sais je porte une perruque et je modifie un peu ma voix pour paraître plus féminine.

\- Hum, tu sais moi je m'en fous que tu sois bi ou que tu te travestis alors je veux bien être pote avec toi.

Pourquoi j'avais dit ça, c'est chelou quand même qui se travesti et puis merde tant pis,

\- Sérieux, tu t'en fous que je me travestis ?! Dit-il en prenant sa voix original ce qui me surpris .

\- Puisque je te le dis et puis ta voix comme ça est belle je trouve, fis-je en me surprenant moi même mais en même temps je trouvé sa voix très sexy comme ça.

Naruto ce mis à rougir c'était sûrement la première fois qu'on lui disais.

Non mais qu'es-ce que je fais j'avais dis que j'arrêtais et voilà que je deviens ami avec lui. Ça va mal finir cette histoire.

\- C'est génial merci Sasuke, j'avais vachement envie d'avoir un ami mec parce que je reste quand même un mec, déclara-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Voilà maintenant je rougis , je me demande à quoi il ressemble habillé en mec ? Je sais pas si je lui demande pense-je.

\- Tu ressembles à quoi en mec ? Demande-je.

\- Tu veux voir ?

\- Heu oui , dit-je pas sur de moi.

\- Ce week-end si tu veux , tu viens chez moi et je te montre ok ?

Il venait de me proposer de venir chez lui ?! J'avais vraiment envie d'y aller quel que part mais aller chez Naruto me stresser surtout. Il attendait la réponse. Finalement je lui répondis oui.

Putain mais qu'est-ce que je fou voilà que maintenant je vais chez lui ce week-end, repense-je quelque minutes après.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Chez Naruto

_Salut, comme je l'avais promis ce chapitre est un plus long que les autres. Pour l'instant les chapitres sont assez régulier mais je n'est plus beaucoup d'avance donc le prochain chapitre sera peut-être dans un peu plus longtemps le temps que je l'écrive et que je corrige le maximum de fautes._

 _Merci à Umi-nyan, Eve, Guest et Niak pour leurs Reviews sa me fais beaucoup plaisir :)_

 _Pour répondre à la question de Niark, je ne sais pas si le rating changera mais je ne pense pas. Il faut que je m'entraine à écrire des lemon et c'est assez dure donc on verra bien comme l'histoire évoluera et si je ressens le besoin d'en mettre un._

 _Toujours autant désolé pour les fautes, je prendrais surement une beta-lectrice dans quelque temps.  
_

* * *

Après le cours d'art plastique on aller au dernier cours qui était l'SVT avec le prof Jiraiya qui était ma foi un véritable pervers.

On devait faire un exposé en groupe, je me retrouvai avec Naruto, Shikamaru et Sakura.

\- Je pense qu'on devrais rajouter ça, proposa Sakura.

\- Oui et il faut changer ça sinon sa veut rien dire, répondis-je.

Comme d'habitude Shikamaru dormait sur la table et je remarquais que Naruto n'arrivais pas trop à l'exposé. Donc il était mauvais en classe me vis-je comme remarque.

Quand la cloche sonna tout le monde rentra chez lui et Sakura m'attrapai le bras d'un seul coup.

Merde j'avais oublié que je sortais avec elle.

\- Dit Sasuke sa te dit qu'on sorte ensemble ce week-end ?

\- Je peux pas désolé Sakura.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller avec elle ce week-end et puis j'étais déjà pris.

\- Mais pourquoi c'est important ?

J'étais coincé, je devais lui mentir et puis Naruto était plus important, merde sa m'énerve de dire ça.

\- J'ai un dîné avec ma famille ce week-end et on va chez ma tante qui habite loin donc je suis vraiment désolé mais ça va pas être possible.

Elle avait l'air triste mais tant pis juste une fois c'est pas très grave, non ?

Après avoir réfléchis un peu je me rendis compte que je venais de mentir juste pour pouvoir voir Naruto ça n'aller vraiment plus. Bon Neji est à son cours de Karaté, je vais rentré seul me dis-je.

\- Yo Sasuke !

Je failli avoir une crise cardiaque, je mis attendais pas du tout.

\- Ça te dit qu'ont rentre ensemble ? Me proposa Naruto avec le sourire au lèvre.

\- Ouais si tu veux.

Je n'est pas refusé pourtant j'aurais du le faire mais c'était plus fort que moi.

On marchait tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien, je me sentais tellement heureux à côté de lui. On s'échangea nos numéros et il me dit où il habitait, ce n'était pas très loin de chez moi sa tombé bien enfin je crois.

\- Bon à demain Sas , tu viens chez moi vers 14h, ok ?

\- Ok à demain.

Je nota pas le surnom qu'il venait de me donné.

En rentrant chez moi mon frère me questionna car je suis arrivé plus tard que d'habitude, je lui répondis qu'il y avait un nouveau dont je me suis lié d'amitié, ça la surpris car je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir d'ami surtout un nouvel élève mais ce qui le surpris encore plus c'est quand je lui ai dis que j'allais chez lui ce week-end. Il me dit qu'il faut que je l'invite aussi un de ces jour. Je ne lui dis pas que c'était un travesti il se le dirais à nos parents et n'aurais plus le droit de le fréquenté. Mon père est assez fermé pour tout ce qu'il s'agit de ça.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche je vis que j'avais reçu un SMS de Sakura : Bon week-end mon amour j'espère que tu passera un bon moment chez ta tante et souhaite lui un joyeux un anniversaire de ma part.

Cet SMS était sans importance, je n'aimais pas particulièrement Sakura je la considérais comme une amie d'enfance et c'était tout mais bon fallait bien ça pour oublier Naruto mais maintenant qu'on était devenu amis sa aller être encore plus compliqué, non mais vraiment fallait que j'arrête d'être ami avec lui mais s'était tellement plus fort que moi.

Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un sa ne m'intéressais pas et voilà que je suis attiré par un mec qui s'habille en meuf, non vraiment j'ai pas de chance. Si je voulais le voir habillé en mec c'était surtout pour savoir si j'aimais les garçons ou les filles car sa me trottais depuis un moment étant donné que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux mais aussi pas mal de gens me poser la question. Et surtout surtout savoir si c'était sa personnalité féminine ou masculine qui m'intéressais, si c'était sa masculine sa aller tout changer.

Mes parents n'était pas la ce soir alors je dînais seul avec mon frère et après je regarda un film barbant à la télé, vers 23h30 j'allai me couché en pensant à demain.

C'était le matin il était 9h je fis comme d'hab' mon jogging et en rentrant chez moi il était 10h30, j'avais le temps avant d'aller chez Naruto.

Je m'habilla d'un jean bleu délavé avec un t-shirt noir où il y avait un dragon rouge orangé dessus. J'avais mis des Adidas violet foncé, j'aimais beaucoup les couleurs sombres.

Je mangeai vite fait une salade de tomates et mes parents arrivèrent, je les salua et leur demanda comment c'était passé leur séjour. Mon père était quelqu'un de stricte et sévère alors que ma mère était quelqu'un douce mais fallait quand même pas l'énervé, d'après mon père je tenais beaucoup d'elle physiquement.

Le temps passa vite et il était 13h50, il fallait mieux que je parte maintenant si je voulais être à l'heure. Je dis à mes parents que j'allais chez un ami et il me demandèrent lequel. Je répondis à mes parents que c'était un nouveau et qu'il s'appelait Naruto.

Après cela je me dépêchai pour ne pas arrivais en retard et j'arrivai à 14h03 enfin bon pour 3 minutes de retard.

Je frappai à la porte et une dame avec une longue chevelure rousse qui me parus gentille et douce vu le sourire qu'elle affiché. Elle m'ouvris la porte et me regarda de haute en bas, elle avait l'air surprise de me voir.

\- Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ? Finit-elle par dire.

Ça devait être le mère de Naruto, elle ne lui ressemblait pas énormément mais avait les même expression que lui.

\- Bonjour, je suis Sasuke un ami de Naruto, il est là ?

\- Oh je ne savais pas que Naruto avais un ami aussi charmant , je vais le cherch-

\- Sasuke ! T'es déjà là ?! Il est quel heure, il regarda sa montre et repris, il déjà si tard j'avais pas vu.

Je le détaillais de façon presque suspect, il était habillé en mec comme il me l'avais dit. Il avait les cheveux court toujours aussi blond et en bataille, il portait juste un jean et je pus voir qu'il était plutôt musclé enfaite, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je trouvé qu'il était deux fois plus beau en mec et sa m'effrayais.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai c'est la première fois que tu me vois habillé en mec, tu voulais voir et bah voilà, dit il en affichant un grand sourire gêné.

\- O-oui tu es mieux en mec je trouve.

J'avais dis ça sans faire attention et ma réflexion le fit rougir et me fis rougir aussi d'ailleurs, sa mère était entrain de nous regardé en souriant.

\- Bon je vous laisse les garçons je vais faire des courses, à plus tard.

Nous nous retournons et lui disions au revoir.

Après cela sa mère partis faire les courses et on se regarda pendant un bon moment ne sachant pas quoi faire. J'étais assez mal à l'aise.

\- Tu montes ? Me proposa Naruto.

Je montai les escaliers et j'entrai dans sa chambre pour la première fois, le fait d'y rentré me stressais un peu sans que je sache pourquoi. Sa chambre n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite, son lit était à gauche de sa porte. Il avait une télé écran plat et une console en face de sont lit. Il avait une très grande armoire près de sa fenêtre au fond qui prenait beaucoup de place. Il devait surement avoir des habits de fille et de garçon dedans.

Sa chambre été plutôt simple, j'aurais pensé qu'elle soit toute coloré comme une fille mais enfaite elle ressemblé à celle d'un garçon toute à fait normal. Il y avait quelques posters de groupe de J-pop et J-Rock comme décoration.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'avais pas vu son père et sa m'intriguais un peu.

\- Tu dois être surpris, tu pensais surement qu'elle soit décoré comme une fille mais comme tu le vois j'ai opté pour un style plus mec tout simplement parce que avant de déménagé je m'habille en mec.

Il disait ça d'un air tellement naturel que je ne su quoi répondre. J'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur son ancienne vie, ses anciens amis...

\- Bon maintenant tu veux qu'on fasse un truc ?

\- Ouais si tu veux.

Il sortit un jeu vidéo et on y a joué pendant une bonne heure, on se taquinait comme de bon ami et on rigolait à s'étouffer. Bizarrement je me sentis affreusement bien, même avec Neji qui était mon meilleur ami à ce jour, je n'étais pas aussi détendu. Mais d'un certains côté j'avais peur que je tombe vraiment amoureux de lui...

Après avoir joué, la mère de Naruto qui était rentrée nous proposa à boire et nous acceptions. J'osais pas demander à Naruto où était son père, il devait surement avoir une réunion car même si il était le maire du village je ne l'avais jamais vu et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Apparence trompeuse

_Bonjour tout le monde, comme je l'avais dis le chapitre a mis plus de temps à arriver. Il est moins long que le précédent mais il n'y a que des dialogues à la fin donc il y a quant même assez de lecture. J'ai déjà la fin en tête pour cette Fanfiction, il ne me manque plus qu'à l'écrire. Le prochain chapitre sera surement le dernier ou l'avant dernier et il arrivera dans environ 2 semaines, peut-être plus car j'ai un stage la semaine prochaine. Je trouve que Kushina est un peu OCC alors désolé d'avace.  
_

 _Niak : Oui le père de Naruto est le maire je l'avais oublié :p donc j'ai changé un peu la fin du chapitre 4 mais sa ne change rien au scénario original ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le pov Naruto je ne pense pas mais c'est une bonne idée, ma prochaine fanfiction est un pov Naruto._

 _FanFictionOP : Merci beaucoup c'est vrai que j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps pour le faire alors je suis contente que sa te plaise._

* * *

En sortant de sa maison je me dis qu'il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de le voir car sinon un moment j'allais craqué.

Pendant la nuit, je fis un rêve qui me perturba énormément.

J'étais au lycée comme comme d'habitude avec Neji et toute la classe sauf que Naruto était arrivé au lycée habillé en mec. Il arriva vers moi et me dit :

\- T'as vu je me suis habillé en mec, tu me préfère comme ça ou en fille ?

Et je n'avais pas répondu sur le coup, je l'avais simplement regardé dans les yeux et au moment où un son aller sortir de ma bouche, je me réveillai en sueur.

En allant au lycée je repensais à mon rêve et quelque part j'avais peur qu'il se réalise. Si il se réalisé vraiment qu'est-ce que je répondrais mais bon il n'y avait vraiment aucune chance que ce rêve devienne réalité.

J'étais soucieux et Neji le remarqua. Il me regarda mais ne me demanda pas pourquoi. Je le connaissais depuis mon entrer au lycée et j'étais devenu ami avec lui rapidement. Il me ressemblais beaucoup pas spécialement en apparence mais en caractère surtout. Il souriait rarement et n'étais pas sociable, malgré le fait qu'on rester souvent ensemble je connaissais peu de chose sur lui. Il était aussi bavard que moi en faite c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup.

Sur le chemin nous ne nous adressions pas un mot jusqu'à l'arrivé au collège comme d'habitude en faite. Je cherchai Naruto du regard mais je ne le trouvai pas. Neji me donna un coup de coude pour me monter un troupeau d'élèves plus loin. Je m'y dirigeai et je vis Naruto au milieu habillé en mec ! Je deviens d'un coup blème. Neji parus aussi très surpris que moi, voir plus. Naruto me vit et couru vers moi pour me salué. J'avais envie de lui demander pourquoi il était habillé en mec mais j'étais tellement surpris que aucun mot ne sortis de ma bouche comme dans mon rêve. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes je repris mes esprits et réussi à lui demander.

\- Ah ça, pour tout de dire, c'est parce que mon père rentre à la maison aujourd'hui et si jamais il apprend que je m'habille en fille je me ferais viré de la maison.

Il disais sa avec un sourire faux, il se forçais sa se voyer. Il avait dit sa d'un air embarrassé, il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait à cause de son père, il avait l'air d'être sévère. Les autres se moquèrent de lui et d'autres en avaient pitié ce qui n'était pas mieux.

Toute la journée je ne faisais que pensé à Naruto il m'obsédait de plus en plus. Je repensais a ce qu'avais dit Itachi et je me dis que je pouvais l'inviter ce week-end comme il a fait.

A la fin des cours Sakura vint me voir et nous rentrâmes tous les deux. Avant de partir je regardai une dernière fois Naruto. Je ne remarqua pas tout de suite mais Sakura m'avais vu le regardais.

Pendant le chemin du retour elle ne fit que parler et je ne puis pas dire un mot. Un certain moment je souffla même et elle le vit. Elle se mit à boudé comme une enfant à qui on avait refusé une glace ce qui ne m'attendris pas plus que ça.

On arrivé enfin devant chez elle, je pus donc la quitté mais elle me tira par le bras ce qui me força à me retourner. Elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Quand elle eut fini son baiser elle me regarda amoureusement alors que moi je la regardais surpris et je ne dis pas un mot. Elle rentra enfin chez elle en me faisant un dernier au revoir de la main.

Après avoir fait mes devoirs, je me suis allongé sur mon lit, tout en regardant le plafond je repensa au baiser de Sakura et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas particulièrement aimé. Je me toucha les lèvres par réflexe et me demanda comment sa serait si sa avait été avec Naruto. Je me mis à rougir comme un débile. Je me sentais bête en fantasment sur Naruto comme ça, il fallait pas que j'oublie que c'est un mec quand même. Mais finalement est-ce que cela importait vraiment que ce soit un mec ? J'étais perdu dans mes sentiments. Quelque minutes plus tard je m'endormis en pensant toujours à Naruto.

Le lendemain en arrivant au lycée Naruto, toujours habillé en mec, vint me voir pour me salué et moi je repensais à hier et je n'arrivais pas à le regardé dans les yeux.

Sakura me colla toute la journée ce qui m'énerva un peu. A la fin des cours, Naruto vint me voir pour me proposer de faire nos devoirs ensembles chez lui, je voulais accepté mais Sakura regarda d'un œil jaloux Naruto. J'hésitais car si j'acceptais Sakura aller se rendre compte de quelque chose, finalement contre toute attente Sakura lâcha un soupire et nous dit qu'elle allait rentré avec Ino. Elle nous laissa tout les deux béant. Après avoir récupérais nos esprit nous partîmes en direction de sa maison. Le chemin fut calme, nous parlames un peu de la journée et de ce qu'on compté faire ce week-end. Je voulais l'inviter à venir chez moi pour ce week-end mais je n'osai pas.

Arriver devant sa maison je ressentais comme un malaise un peu comme la dernière fois où j'étais venu mais là c'était encore plus mauvais et en générale mes pressentiments s'avère réelle.

En rentrant dans la maison je vu en premier la mère de Naruto qui tirais une tête pas possible, elle semblais presque en larme.

Elle s'approcha de son fils et le pris dans les bras comme pour le rassurer mais il ne comprenait son geste. Elle lui dit que la mairie avait lâché son père plus tôt et qu'il était monté dans la chambre à Naruto pour vérifié un truc et qu'il avait trouvé tous les vêtements et maquillages qu'il gardait secret. Naruto devenu blanc comme un linge, il était pétrifié de surprise et de peur. Son père devait encore être en train de fouillé dans sa chambre.

Naruto ne prononça aucun mot, il avait peur, sa se voyait. Quant à moi j'avais peur pour lui.

Il se retourna et me regarda comme pour me demander de l'aide. Il avait les yeux presque larmoyant. On entendit les escaliers de la maison craqué signe que le père de Naruto descendait.

Je pus enfin voir le père de Naruto en vrai. Il était plutôt grand, les cheveux blond et des yeux bleus comme son fils, il avait une apparence gentil et doux.

Il nous regarda avec mépris, je retire donc ce que viens de dire. Je sentais qu'allais éclaté une grosse dispute.

\- Tu peux m'expliquais ça Naruto, dit-il tout en nous montrant son uniforme de fille.

Naruto baissa la tête avec honte et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Je vis le père de Naruto se mordre les lèvres, il perdait patience.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir répondre à ce que je vois.

\- Minato ne cris pas sur Naruto, il n'a rien fait de mal, il se sent juste mieux comme ça.

\- Parce que tu étais au courant ?!

Le regard de Minato deviens soudainement noir, il était vraiment en colère. Kushina lui renvoya ce regard. Je regardais Naruto qui était sur le point de pleuré, je voulais intervenir mais je n'osais pas.

\- Oui et alors ! Si Naruto ne voulait pas te le dire c'est à cause de ça, tu n'essayes même de comprendre les sentiments de ton fils !

\- Comment veux-tu je comprenne ça et c'est qui lui, dit-il en me montrant du doigt, son petit ami peut-être !

Je me mis à rougir face à cette remarque mais je me ressaisis vite car ce n'étais pas le moment de pensé à ça. Les larmes de Naruto commencé à tombé j'avais tellement envie de le consoler mais le courage me manquer.

Naruto me regarda pour me demander de l'aide, il fallait vraiment que j'agisse maintenant.

\- Non je ne le suis pas mais je suis un très bon ami à Naruto même s'il se travestisse et je trouve que la façon dont vous parlez à Naruto est horrible.

Je lui jetai un regard noir ce qui n'eus pas beaucoup d'effet. Il reprit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu mettes un pieds dans cette maison Naruto et sa vaut de même pour toi, dit-il en me regardant.

Kushina, la mère de Naruto, mit une baffe à Minato. Il ne s'y attendait sûrement pas vu la tête qu'il tirait. Au même moment Naruto partis en courant de la maison, Kushina me fit un regard et je partis le rejoindre.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sois fier

_Bonjour tout le monde, comme je l'avais dis ce chapitre à mis pas mal de temps à arriver et le prochain qui sera le dernier sera aussi dans 2 semaines. Mon inspiration es assez lente et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps d'écrire car j'ai beaucoup de travail. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long désolé._

 _Maowen : Oui c'est aussi ce que je me suis dis quant j'ai écris ce chapitre mais sa collé bien à l'histoire._

 _Niak : Totalement et j'espère que la suite sera ce que tu attendais._

 _Maire de Tahiti : Je suis contente d'avoir des fans de Tahiti mdr, la suite est là, elle a mit beaucoup de temps à venir désolé._

 _Arigato pour vos Reviews et désolé pour les fautes._

* * *

Il avait du courir assez vite car je ne le voyais pas, il me fallu une bonne demi heure pour le retrouver. Il était dans un parc assis dans le bac à sable pour enfant, il avait le regard triste perdu dans ces pensés. Je marchai vers lui doucement pour ne pas le brusqué mais il m'entendit quant même. Il se retourna et me regarda droit dans les yeux, les larmes tombais sur ses joues. Malgré cela il ne dit pas un mot et continua à me fixait avec insistance, il se décida à se levé et plongea dans mes bras. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite ,sous l'effet de surprise je refermai mes bras naturellement. Je le serra assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher, je me sentais tellement bien.

Il pleura pendant de longue minutes interminable. Je faisais mon maximum pour le rassuré. Finalement je me décidais à retirais mes bras, il me regarda les yeux rougis par les larmes. Je lui dis qu'au retour, je parlerais à son père pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que tu es quelqu'un de normal et bien. Ces yeux s'éclairèrent et ses larmes se remirent à tombais. J'avais envie de l'embrassé tellement envie mais je préféré me retenir. Je commençais à rougir et il le voyait pourtant il souriais et pleuré en même temps sûrement amusé que je rougisse maintenant. Nous nous décidâmes de renter, pendant le chemin Naruto me pris la main naturellement ce qui me surpris autant que me réjouis.

On était devant la porte d'entrer et on entendait Minato et Kushina se disputaient. Naruto serra les dents et quand je voulus rentrer il m'y empêcha. Il me regarda en faisant non de la tête. Minato ouvrit la porte violemment et nous dévisagea. Il poussa un soupire qui fit baisser la tête à Naruto et partit. Kushina était derrière lui et quand elle nous vîmes, elle eut un sourire triste. Elle avait du faire de son mieux pendant le temps où on était pas là pour faire comprendre à son marie que Naruto était normal et qu'il devait l'accepter comme ça. Je ne pus m'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

\- Madame je prendrais soin de votre fils alors ne vous inquiété pas. J'avais dit sa sur un coup de tête. Elle et Naruto parus surpris et je me sentais gêner d'avoir dit ça mais je ne le regretter pas.

\- Merci, avait murmuré Naruto.

Kushina était soulagé, son sourire était sincère cette fois. Elle nous dit qu'elle allait essayé de discuté avec Minato et elle nous laissa seuls tous les deux dans sa maison.

Sasuke je suis désolé de t'avoir fait assister à tout ça.

Tu n'as pas a t'excusais, si tu as un problème je serais toujours là.

Ces larmes se remirent à coulé pour la énième fois. Il se jeta sur moi et déposa ces lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était remplis de tristesse et surtout de besoin d'amour. Je le pris dans les bras et nous embrassâmes jusqu'au moment on nous n'avions plus d'air.

Je le regardais tout rouge en ne sachant quoi dire. Il se remit à rigoler. Il fit quelque pas en arrière et commença à parler.

\- Sasuke, tu m'aimes ?

Je savais qu'il allait me demander ça, sa paraissait normal après ce qu'on venait de faire. Je pouvais me le dire maintenant, j'aimais Naruto mais j'avais peur de la réaction de mes parents et de mes amis. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et j'étais près à lui dire. Il avait besoin de moi et j'avais besoin de lui.

\- Oui je t'aime Naruto, depuis un moment même. J'avais peur de me l'avouer vu que je n'avais jamais un garçon mais maintenant j'en suis sur et je n'ai plus envie de le cacher.

Je l'avais dis avec assurance, fier de ce que je venais de dire.

Il était heureux de ces mots que je venais de prononcer, il me répondit qu'il avait besoin de moi et qu'il m'aimait aussi énormément depuis que je lui avais adressé la parole. J'étais tellement heureux. Il me proposa à manger ce que j'acceptais. Avant ça je téléphonai à mes parents pour leur dire que je mangeais chez un ami ce soir, ils parurent surpris et elle me demanda si je dormais là bas mais je ne savais pas, je lui dis que je la rappellerais si pour lui dire. Si sa continué ils allaient se poser des questions. Si mon père apprenais que je sortais avec un garçon en plus un travestis, il allait être pire que le père de Naruto, sa me fit un peu peur de me dire ça mais si un jour je le dis je pense que je le dirais à ma mère et mon frère mais pas à mon père. En raccrochant le téléphone je poussa un soupire. Naruto m'appela pour me dire que le repas était près, il avait fait des ramen ce qui ne m'étonna pas la dernière fois il m'avait dit que c'était son plat préféré et qu'il en mangeait tout les jours. On mangea en silence, l'ambiance était pesante. Je me décidai d'essayer de faire la conversation.

\- Ce week-end on pourrais aller au ciné si tu veux, il y a un film qui à l'air bien.

\- Si mon père me laisse sortir...

\- T'inquiète sa sera régler d'ici ce week-end je te le promet. Je parlerais à ton père quand il reviendra, je lui dirais tout ce que je pense de toi et même ce que je pense de lui. Je n'ai pas aimer du tout son comportement.

\- Mon père à toujours était comme ça malheureusement. Le fait que les autres soit gay il s'en foutait mais si c'était sa famille par contre il s'emportait. Ma mère à toujours essayer de le raisonner mais sa n'a jamais aboutis à quelque chose. Le pire pour lui je pense c'est le fait que je me travestisse. Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

\- Sois fier d'être comme tu es. Il y a que comme ça que tu peux lui tenir tête.

Il était émut, il allait pleuré mais il se retint. Il fallait qu'il soit fort s'il voulait tenir tête à son père.

Son père aller revenir d'un moment à l'autre et quant il reviendra, je lui dirais avec fierté que je sors avec son fils.


End file.
